Twist of Love
by xxGAG
Summary: Haruhi was enjoying her everyday life when suddenly the entire Host Club decides to confess their love to her! One by one, they confess. As crazy as it may seem, even the boys' parents are willing to help them. What will Haruhi do? Who will she choose?
1. Multi Confessions

Author's Note: Hi! I know I promised someone that I would write my other fanfic, the one with Gakuen and Host Club together, but my friend told me to do this one. I'm sorry. I'll do the one she/you asked when I have more time! SORRY! I'll try to do that one soon.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club

**Title: Twist of Love**

**Chapter One: Multi-Confessions**

It was another day at Ouran High School, where the sun shone brightly with a clear blue sky. In the garden of Ouran High School, there sat six beautiful and elegant looking males who were wearing colorful Yukatas. Next to them stood a young lady by the name of Haruhi. As a girl opened the door and entered the garden, rose petals flew by her, making her blink twice. Then all at once here were seven warm voices who said together, "Welcome!"

The girl blushed at all the gorgeous eyes staring at her as she asked in a small and girly voice, "I-is this the Host Club?"

Tamaki gave a charming smile as he said, "Of course, milady, let me escourt you and show you around!" He got up from his seat, walked to the girl and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, leading the way.

"Actually... I came here for Fujioka-kun..." the girl told him, using the same small, squeaky voice.

As the words rang in Tamaki's ears, he stopped in his tracks turning into stone as he mumbled, "Haruhi...?"

Haruhi walked up to him and asked, "Senpai, are you alright? Senpai?" She took her fingers and jabbed Tamaki in the ribs, causing him to tip over and shatter as he fell to the floor. Haruhi looked at her fingers, then at Tamaki. 'Oh wells... He's just too dramatic.' she thought.

"My lord... How pathetic was that?" Hikaru and Kaoru commented as they sighed, shaking their heads.

Then the girl spoke once more, "Tamaki-senpai is not bad either."

Immediately, the shatters of stone gathered together as Tamaki rose up, beaming. "Is that so? Well of course!" and he started blabbering on and on.

Hikaru stared at him and said, "But she still wants Haruhi."

And with that, Tamaki crashed to the floor once again, self-destructing. Hikaru announced, "The opening of the Host Club for the day will be delayed due to the king's 'death'."

All at once, girls crowded around them with a worried face plastered on. "Aw! Is Tamaki-san alright? Allow me to tend to his health!" they said, as a few "Me too!" were thrown in.

The Hitachiin brothers held up their hands and shouted, "Alright, Back up! Pictures will be sold at a later date! Currently, the King needs his rest!"

And so, the girls parted and allowed Mori to carry Tamaki over to the nurse's room. As Mori walked inside the building, the girls were squealing their heads off shouting, "Mori-senpai!! So cool!! Carry me too!! KYA!!!!" with heart shaped eyes. Mori continued walking, ignoring the crazed girls.

As Kyouya held the door to the building for Haruhi and the others, he bowed to the girls and smiled pleasantly. "Sorry ladies, but please look foward to the Host Club later. Have a nice day!" And then, he entered the building as well.

As the Host Club walked through the hallway to the nurse's room ever so beautifully, Kyouya whispered to Haruhi, "Meet me in the library tomorrow before club activities."

"Library? Which one?" Haruhi asked, furrowing her brows as she looked up at him.

"Third years." he told her.

"Why? You're being so suspicious..." Haruhi told him.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at Kyouya while Hunny and Mori stared as well. Hikaru looked at Kaoru and Kaoru looked back at Hikaru, shrugging as Hikaru shrugged back. Hunny pouted, "Aww... Tell me what's happening!" he wailed.

Kyouya told him, "Nothing's happening. Don't worry about it."

Later in the garden, when club activities were on, Tamaki was doing his usual, but Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Hunny were sometimes spaced out. Kyouya was doing his normal too; happily writing and typing the amount of money the club earned.

"Ano... so what did you boys do over the summer?" one of the Hitachiin brothers' customers asked.

"Huh? Oh... well, when we went to our personal beach, I pushed Kaoru in the water." Hikaru snickered as Kaoru turned his head.

"Mou... you're so mean... Hikaru..." Kaoru whined, putting his finger on his chin as Hikaru turned to him crying, "Kaoru! Gomen ne! You just looked so adorable, I couldn't resist!"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru cried hugging him, putting his head on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru whispered, hugging Kaoru back as he caressed Kaoru's cheek.

And here it comes; the ear shattering squeals of girls, swooning at the sight of the brotherly love! Then, all of a sudden, there were loud motors moving about under the floor, when it suddenly popped out with Renge screaming at the top of her lungs, "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! No! That's not how you do it! Enthusiasm! Emotion! LOVE!"

"Renge-san... we were in the middle of something." Hikaru told her with a dull look.

"In the middle of spacing out!" Renge declared, pointing her finger at Hikaru's face.

"No, we were lost in each others' eyes!" Hikaru said, hugging Kaoru tighter as Kaoru gasped Hikaru's name, making the girls start squealing like nutcases again.

"Ah! Now that's how you do it!" Renge squealed happily, her eyes turning into hearts as the motor went back down with her.

Haruhi sighed and shook her head as she left the garden, exhausted.

The next day, ten minutes before club activities, Haruhi went to the third years' library and spotted Kyouya reading a novel. "Kyouya-senpai!" she called to him as she went over.

"Haruhi." he noted, looking at her as she sat down.

"So why did you call me here? If you had anything to say, you could've just told me in the music room during club activities!" Haruhi complained.

"I love you." he said.

"What?" Haruhi asked, thinking she heard wrong.

"I love you." Kyouya repeated, staring into her eyes intently.

"You what?!" Haruhi screeched, jumping from her seat, slamming her hands against the table from shock.

"You heard me already, now let's go to club activities. "Kyouya said, hiding a small blush as he led the way.

As they walked to the music room, Haruhi was silently following him, not knowing what to say. She was so deep in thought, she hadn't realized they were at the door to the music room already. They entered the music room side by side. The rest of the Host Club gasped upon their arrival.

"They're walking side by side!" Hikaru shrieked, running around the music room with Kaoru screaming bloody murder.

Tamaki raced over to Kyouya screaming in his face, "KYOUYA!! What are you doing with HARUHI!!??!?!" Kyouya stared at him as Tamaki continued. "Did you confess?!? DO YOU LOVE HER?!!" he roared, as Kyouya bopped him on the head.

"AUGH! Is that a yes?!" Tamaki demanded before turning to look at Haruhi. "Haruhi! I love you too!"

"EH?!" Haruhi cried, eyes wide. As she became more confused, she ran out of the room, ditching club duties. Hikaru called after her, "Haruhi...!", but stopped, looking down at the floor.

The next day, Hunny and Mori spotted Haruhi sitting by the fountain dozing off. Hunny had a big smile on as he cried out her name, waving to her. Mori smiled a little and waved too.

"Haru-chan, what's wrong?" Hunny asked her as he sat beside her.

"Nothing... I'm just confused. Kyouya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai both confessed to me."

Haruhi sighed as Hunny stared at her. "But Haru-chan, me and Takashi love you too!" Hunny exclaimed, hugging her with a big smile.

"Yeah, but as a friend, right?" Haruhi asked, patting his soft head.

"No, I love you as a girl!" Hunny replied happily.

"HAH?!?!?" Haruhi shrieked, setting Hunny aside as she ran away like she never had before.

Hunny started to tear with his huge bubbly eyes as he turned to Mori, asking, "Takashi... Does she hate us?"

Mori wiped Hunny's tears away and said, "No, she's just surprised. We probably shouldn't have told her we love her."

"Mm..."

Finally, when club activities started, the atmosphere was so gloomy, many people weren't able to focus. Even Tamaki couldn't cheer up the mood. Hikaru and Kaoru saw Haruhi cleaning up a spill of tea, so they went over to her. "Haruhi, are you okay?" they asked.

"Huh... yeah, I am." Haruhi told them sleepily.

"Ok." And with that, they walked to their customers and just when they went to their brotherly love part, Yatsuchika, Hunny's brother bursted through the doors. He was screaming, "Nii-san! Fight me!" but when he saw Hikaru and Kaoru, he just shouted at the top of his lungs. "HOMO!!!"

Hunny smiled at him and offered him candy. "Chika-chan! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I-I was going to fight you... b-but... h-h-HOMOS!!" Chika cried, pointing a shaking finger at Hikaru and Kaoru.

Tamaki asked allt he girls to leave so that he could settle the matters, but he wasn't able to speak anyway. Chika kept mumbling, "Homos..." with his eyes twitching.

"We're not homos!!"Hikaru declared, glaring at him.

"You're hugging each other like treasures! Gay couples!!" Chika insisted, backing away.

Haruhi took his finger and pointed at Haruhi. "I'm not gay! I love her!!" he roared.

"Yeah! Me too!" Kaoru agreed.

Chika was dumbstruck. "Her? He's a girl?" he asked, choking.

"Yeah..."

"Oh my god..." Chika mumbled, leaving the room.

Seconds later, Haruhi started screaming as she dropped to the floor. "Give me a break!!" she cried. "First it's Kyouya-senpai, then Tamaki-senpai, then Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai and now you guys!!"

The group stared at each other wide eyed, now knowing everyone loved her. Then, they turned back to her and whispered, "Haruhi... We're sorry! We didn't know it would end up like this."

"It's okay... but I need time." Haruhi told them sighing.

Tamaki jumped with joy and hugged her, crying her name over and over again as Haruhi smiled a bit.

"My lord, don't you think you're being too clingy?!" Hikaru asked, yanking hiim off Haruhi with a tremendous amount of jealousy, as everyone laughed out loud.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Life with the Hitachiins

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club

**Chapter Two: Life with the Hitachiins**

It is morning and students are at school, where parents are at work, except six particular parents. Namely, Mr. Suoh, Mr. Ootori, Mr. Haninozuka, Mr. Hitachiin, Mr. Morinozuka and Mr. Fujioka. Their cars were parked in front of a apartment building. Crowds of people gathered around to examine it. "It's a limo! Rich people are here!" Some people cried. While others, insisted, "No! They're suspiscious!"

Meanwhile, the owners of the cars were sitting in Mr. Fujioka's living room. They were gathered into a circle around the table, drinking tea. Finally, after a while, Mr. Fujioka spoke. "Hello, everyone. I welcome you here, but what brings you here today?"

"Last night", Mr. Hitachiin began, "My sons came to me screaming that they both adore and love the same girl; your daughter."

"Hah! My son, Kyouya wasn't like that." Mr. Ootori laughed. "Kyouya just told me that he had finally confessed. And to who other, but your precious daughter, Fujioka." He then brought his cup of tea to his lips and started drinking again.

"Finally? My son, Tamaki was very energetic about it." Mr. Suoh chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "He was constantly bouncing around, all over the house! To think I had raised a son as crazy as him."

Then, all stares were posted at Mr. Haninozuka and Mr. Morinozuka. "How did _your_ sons tell you?" they asked curiously, making themselves more comfortable.

Mr. Morinozuka shifed in his seat, saying, "Takashi just told me. It wasn't weird or anything. More like, blunt."

"Then it's like Ootori-kun, huh?" Mr. Suoh asked, tapping the table with his fingers lightly. "Well, what about you, Haninozuka-san?"

"My son..." Mr. Haninozuka began,"decided to tell me the Haninozuka way. He beat me up and then told me all about it." He sighed. "Some son he is..."

"You musst be so proud to see that he's grown up to be strong, Haninozuka-san?" Mr. Ootori said, chuckling.

Mr. Haninozuka beamed, his head shooting high up. "Of course!" he boomed. "It's the best thing that could happen! For your son to surpass you! I am deeply proud of him. Heck, I was so proud I even ordered 10 big cakes for him!"

"Anyway, Ranka-san, we are sorry to have disturbed you so early in the morning, but we have a request to ask of you." Mr. Suoh told him as he stood up and bowed slightly.

"Really? Well ask away!" Ranka exclaimed happily.

"We've come to ask you for permission to allow your daughter to stay in our sons' home while she decides who she likes most." Mr. Suoh told him calmly.

"My daughter?" Ranka asked, getting a bit angry. "In a GUYS' home?!"

"Yes, there will be maids, servants, everything any girl could hope for! I gaurantee your child's happiness." he said.

"Huh... well that does sound nice... And I'll have to give up my daughter one day anyway." Ranka noted to himself. "But she's definetly going to be happy, right?" Ranka looked undecided.

"Why of course, Ranka-san! You worry too much." The parents said, laughing gently.

And so, it was set. Haruhi would be staying at the club's home. Every Monday, it would be the Hitachiins' home, every Tuesday, it would be Suohs' home, every Wednesday, it was Ootoris' home, every Thursday, it would be Morinozukas', on Fridays, she would go back to her own home to spend some time with her father, and on Saturday and Sundays, it would be Hitachiins' and Haninozukas'. Meaning since this day is Monday, it will be the Hitachiins' home.

During club activities, everything was normal with the Host Club, except this time, everyone knew eachother's feelings for Haruhi. When club activities were over, Haruhi was walking home, but all of a sudden, a shiny black car pulled up next to her. She stared at it and started to continue walking, but two men dressed in black suits with dark sunglasses came out of the car and pulled her in. She screamed and looked at the people around her, when she noticed two very familiar faces. "Hikaru? Kaoru? What are you guys doing?" she asked angrily.

Hikaru held his hand up in defense. "I don't know!" Then, he turned to look at the two men who had dragged Haruhi into the car. "Why did you drag Haruhi into the car?" he demanded.

"Bocchama, it was simply your father's orders." the men replied.

"Dad? Why did he do this?" Hikaru asked.

"We do not know." the men told him. "We merely follow orders without question."

Hikaru swore and turned to look back at Haruhi. "Gomen, Haruhi. I'll get my dad to explain everything once we get to my home." he told her reassuringly.

During the ride to the Hitachiins' home, Haruhi sat in the seat quietly, but a little bit angry. She had planned to do the laundry and she still had to go grocery shopping. Finally, when they arrived at the Hitachiins' mansion, they entered it and instantly, all heads went down, bowing as they greeted them. "Welcome home, bocchamas. Welcome to the Hitachiins' mansion, Fujioka-dono. Did you have a good day?" the servants took their bags and coats as they served them tea.

The twins ignored the busy servants and dragged Haruhi straight to their father's office. "Hey, old man!" they shouted angrily, bursting through the glass doors.

Mr. Hitachiin looked up from what he was doing. "Ah, Hikaru, Kaoru! Welcome back!" Then, he noticed Haruhi was next to them. A huge grin was spread across his face. "Welcome, Haruhi-chan!" He got up of his seat and went over to her.

"Ano... Hitachiin-san?" she asked. "Why did you want me to come here?"

His grin grew even wider, as he told her, "Oh, it's not just me! Your father agreed to this too."

"My father?" Haruhi asked surprised. "What did he agree to?"

"Ah, you see, my dear, every Monday you will be staying at my mansion." Mr. Hitachiin told her as she continued telling her the rest of her oh-so-busy schedule. "But not to worry, everything will be just fine! We've already prepared a room for you too. By the way, did I tell you that on Saturdays you will be staying here, and Sundays you'll be at Suohs' again?"

"What?! And you say my father **agreed** to this?!?!?" she shrieked.

"Yep. Your room is next to my sons', so you can just follow them for now."

Haruhi sighed as she looked over at the twins whi were bewildered as they continued to stare at their father. "W-well then, let's go, Kaoru, Haruhi." Hikaru stuttered, starting to leave.

As they walked down the halls, remarkable marble walls surrounded them, with marble floors as well. The golden lightings shone from above them. Huge beautiful paintings hung on the walls as they walked along. There was not a trace of dust anywhere.

As Haruhi followed along, she gazed at everything around her. Finally, after a short while, they arrived at Haruhi's room. "Here, Haruhi, our room is right next to you, so just ask away if you need anything." Kaoru told her, gesturing to his room. "See you later."

Harhi smiled, "Okay, bye, Kaoru, Hikaru." Her door was also made out of clear glass. When she stepped into her room, she looked around at everything. There, in her room, was a huge bed in a corner of the room. Her room had a brown wardrobe, a desk with a computer, a couch, a bathroom that consisted of a toilet, mirror, sink, cupboard, and tub. On the sink, she found a cup with a brand new toothbrush and an unused toothpaste. Her room was very spacey and her curtains were blue. Her windows were very clean and big. It reached from the bottom of her floor to the top of the ceiling.

Haruhi walked over to her bed and plopped on top, she quickly did her homeowrk and took a shower. When she came out with a towel wrapped around her, she realized she didn't have any spare clothes, so she decided to look in her wardrobe. Luckily for her, she found many clothing, but almost all of them were gowns. As she continued to look on, she found a black skirt with a blue T-shirt. On the T-shirt there were words saying, "Love is ME." She quickly put them on. Then, at the sides of her bed on the floor, she found a pair of pink slippers, so she put on too.

Soon, Haruhi heard someone knocking on the door, so she went to get it. When she opened the door, it revealed Hikaru and Kaoru. They were both wearing a striped T-shirt with dark pants. They gazed at her and said, "H-haruhi, you look so pretty in girls clothing."

"Thanks." she replied. "Did you need me for something?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah... dinner should be ready." they told her, not taking their eyes off of her.

"Okay."

As they went down he steps, they didn't speak a words to eachother. When they ate dinner, Haruhi tried to eat as politely as she could, but when she put the food into her mouth, she was beaming. And since Hikaru and Kaoru were on either sides of her, they wrapped their arms around her and rubbed their cheeks on her hair. "It's good, isn't it?" they cried happily.

"Yes!" Haruhi replied, smiling happily, causing the Twins to hug her even tighter.

After dinner, Hikaru and Kaoru dragged Haruhi to their room before Haruhi could go to her's. "Chotto! Hey! Kaoru!" Haruhi screamed, as Kaoru pushed her into their room. "Come on, Haruhi! Since we're such good friends, let's sleep together now!" Kaoru told her as he looked at her, flashing a smile.

"No, it's okay..." Haruhi said, sweating. But before she knew it, she was in their room. She looked around, noticing that their room were much more different than her's. Theirs were more spacey, since two people sleeps in it. People needs personal space.

The twins' room's walls were a very light blue, and the floors were marble. They had a huge bed, a wide and tall wardrobe, a desk, a pink couch, a black flat-screen T.V., a walk-in closet, a lamp and so much more. Haruhi stopped struggling and just stared at the room. "Haruhi, do you like it?" they grinned, wrapping their arms around eachother's shoulder while crossing their legs.

"Yeah. it's so wide and pretty!" she exclaimed.

"Then let's sleep together!" they cheered, dragging her to bed.

"Um, no. Besides, Hikaru, Kaoru! You have to brush your teeth!" Haruhi scolded, pointing a finger at them as that was shaking up and down slightly.

"Hah? Haruhi, the maids will bring us the cup, toothpaste, water and toothbrush, with a bucket we can spit in." Hikaru told her with a questioning face.

"Yes, well, my things are in my room's bathroom." she told them. "Now let me go, please."

"Oh you don't need to worry about that, someone will bring them for you too." Hikaru said, happily.

"But I can't sleep with you guys! You're boys!" Haruhi insisted, trying to get off the bed as she scrambled off.

"But we're best friends..." Hikaru mumbled sadly as Kaoru hugged him.

Haruhi looked at their saddened faces as she sighed. "Fine, but what's the point of having a room and bed if I'm not even going to sleep in it?"

"Doesn't matter. Come on!" Hikaru urged her.

Soon, after the maids brought them their things to brush their teeth, they went to bed. Haruhi was in the middle, Kaoru was on the right and Hikaru was on the left. They slept pleasantly, but in the morning, when the twins got up, they took the blanket off Haruhi, and was about to wake her, they noticed her skirt had flipped up a little, and her thigh was showing quite a bit. Her panties were viewable as well. They blushed for a second, and tried to wake her by tapping her on the shoulder. "Haruhi, wake up. It's morning."

Haruhi turned over a little, and her eyes flew open. She got up and looked at the twins. "Kaoru, Hikaru, is it morning already?" she asked in a small voice as she stiffled a yawn.

"Yeah, go to your room and get your clothes." they said.

After everyone was ready, they got into the car to drive to school. At the same time, they talked about how Haruhi felt living with them, how she liked yesterday, homework, food and others. When they arrived at school and stepped out of the car together, Tamaki came running over to her. "Haruhi! Are you alright? Did they do anything to you??" he cried, hugging her. "My father told me all about your schedule!"

"Tono... we wouldn't do anything bad." the Twins said, doingsome kind of weird wavy hand movement.

"Haruhi! Today you're coming to my home, right?" Tamaki asked cheerfully, as he jumped up and down like a child.

"Um... yeah..." Haruhi sighed.

Then, Hunny and Mori came running over. Hunny was screaming, "Are you alright, Haru-chan?! Takashi and me know all about your schedule now!"

Haruhi smiled at all of them. "I'm okay, so Tamaki-senpai, get off of me."

Tamaki's face fell as he said, "Aw, Haruhi! It's just a hug."

"Tono, don't hog her for yourself." Kaoru said, yanking him off.

Haruhi sighed once more as she ran into the school building, ignoring the Host Club. '_What's happening to my life?_' she wondered.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Life with the Suous

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club

**Chapter Three: Life with the Suous**

During club activities, Tamaki was up in heaven. He hardly concentrated on his duties and kept thinking about Haruhi. It was obvious to anyone that he was happy Haruhi was going to stay over at his home. The only thing was, no one else knew about her schedule but the Host Club, the parents and herself. After all the customers left, Tamaki went straight to Haruhi and started bugging her. "Haruhi! Haruhi! Come, come! Let's go home and enjoy the afternoon together that god has blessed us with!" he exclaimed beaming, with his eyes sparkling crazily.

"Wait... I have to go get my things first, senpai." Haruhi mumbled, strolling off to her classroom to grab her bag and books as he followed her. "Senpai, don't you think you're overreacting a bit?"

"Overreacting? No, I don't." Tamaki said, looking at her with puppy eyes. "Are you not happy going to my home?"

"No, I'm not. I never even had a say in this." Haruhi replied, sighing.

"Did you enjoy staying at Hikaru and Kaoru's home?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, it was fun." Haruhi smiled, looking at him.

That shocked Tamaki. He thought, '_She enjoyed staying at Hikaru and Kaoru's home, but isn't happy going to mine? Does she like them more???_' Tamaki grew to a gloomy state. He sighed as his head dropped low, staring at the floor like it was a newly discovered thing. Haruhi being dense as she was, hadn't noticed this change and continued walking with Tamaki to his limo.

"Senpai, why do you like me?" she asked out of the blue. She had been wondering for quite some time now, and she couldn't figure it out. She had always thought that Tamaki wasn't the kind to realize his feelings anyway. She had thought that he was dense, but she herself was dense and she doesn't know it.

"Why...?" Tamaki repeated, surprised by the question. He had never thought about _why_ he liked her. He just knew he did. "Why? Well... I don't really know why." he chuckled, laughing at his silliness. "But Haruhi, I love everything about you!" he chirped, become a hyper active person again.

"I see."

The rest of the way to the Suou residence, Tamaki just started blabbing on and on about his family, how excited he was and asking her tons of questions. Haruhi smiled at him, thinking he acted like a child very much. When they finally arrived at their destination, a few servants showed her to her room with was at the other end of the hall from Tamaki's. His father, the chairman came bursting into her room. "Haruhi-chan!! Good to see you again!" he cried, hugging her tightly in his arms. "I welcome you to my home! Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Ah... Okay... Chairman, I can't breathe." Haruhi gasped, her eyes turning into a "T" shape. Tamaki yanked his father off and started wailing.

After a while of showing Haruhi around the mansion, Haruhi finished her homework and laid on her bed, thinking a few things over. She thought about the Hitachiins and wondered if maybe one of them would be who she would choose at the end. She thought to herself, '_Hikaru is funny... and Kaoru is nice. Hikaru is more quick-tempered, and Kaoru is calm... Hikaru is crazy... but Kaoru is too. They're almost the same._'

She was interrupted from her trail of thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she said. The door opened, revealing Tamaki.

"Haruhi! I was wondering if you finished your homework yet." He smiled hopefully.

"I'm done."

"Great! Then do you want to play a game of cards?" he asked, showing a deck of cards.

"Sure." she smiled.

Tamaki's smile widened. He said, "I just learned a trick, do you want to see it?" happily. But before Haruhi could respond, he already started. But when he finished, the trick didn't work out. "Huh?" he mumbled, frustrated. "Wait wait! Let me try again!"

Haruhi was kind of bored, but she let him try again anyway. "Senpai, I know the trick already and you're doing it all wrong." she laughed, noticing the arrangement of cards were wrong. She then took the cards from him and showed him how to do it carefully explaining it. "See? This is supposed to go here, and you're supposed to put 15 down first, not 10." Tamaki watched in amazement. "Haruhi, you're so good!" he cheered, hugging her close as her eyes became dull again.

"I know some more, do you want to see?" she asked.

"Of course!" Tamaki exclaimed.

And so, they continued showing eachother the tricks they knew and soon, they became tired of laughing at eachother's mistakes, and being awed in amazement. Haruhi even taught him some commoners' games like "Hang man". The room was full of screams of frustration when they got things wrong and cheers when they won. As the maids and servants walked by the room, all they heard were noises and suspected some "mature" things were going on. They gossiped about it, giggling. Unfortunately, the gossip reached the chairman and he erupted. "Tamaki is taking advantage of POOR Haruhi!?!?!?" As you can see, the rumors kind of got out of hand.

He blasted into the room and saw them laying on the floor, laughing about the picture of the man being hanged on "Hang Man". "Tamaki? What are you two doing?" he asked them, dumbfounded.

"Haruhi is teaching me the game called "Hang Man"! Commoners play it." Tamaki smiled happily, holding the paper up for him to see.

"Weren't you taking advantage of Haruhi-chan?" his father continued.

"What?!" Haruhi shrieked. "Who said that?! There's no such thing going on!"

Mr. Suoh glared at his servants and dismissed them as he apologized for interrupting the two and left. Haruhi and Tamaki looked at eachother. "What was that about?" they asked, shrugging.

Soon, it was time for dinner and while eating, they chatted and welcomed Haruhi. The foods were once again delicious, almost better than the Hitachiins', but they were basically on the same level; splendid. After they finished eating, Haruhi found Tamaki star gazing out on the front porch. She went over to him and asked, "Do you like to watch the stars?"

"Yeah, I've loved them ever since I was little." He told her. "Aren't they pretty? They shine so brightly every night. Reminds me of loved ones."

"Yeah, they are pretty. I used to watch the birds fly around when I was little." Haruhi told him. "I thought it was nice they were able to fly wherever they wanted to without being bothered most of the time."

"Do you wish to be free?" he asked her.

"I like my life the way it is." she said, turning around to leave. "Oyasumi nasai, senpai."

"Good night to you too, Haruhi! I'll see you in the morning."

The next day, in the morning, when Haruhi finished her daily things and was about to go down to eat breakfast, she noticed Tamaki wasn't there. She asked the servants and they said he still hadn't awoken from his slumber. Haruhi went up to his room and knocked three times, but with no answer, so she just went in. There, she found Tamaki laying on the bed, cuddling with his brown bear. She shook him at first but he didn't wake up. Then, she slapped him on the arm and he still didn't wake up, so she wrapped her arms around him and he popped out of bed, hugging her back. "Haruhi!!! I'm so glad you're hugging me!" he screamed.

"Were you pretending to sleep!?!!!?" she demanded, glarind daggers at him.

Immediately Tamaki shook his head and declared he wasn't. She sighed and told him to get ready and that breakfast was done. After they both ate breakfast, they were about to leave, but Haruhi soon met up with Tamaki's grandma. "Ohayou, Obaa-sama." she smiled, bowing respectfully as the short old lady nodded, acknowledging her, but still not quite accepting her. When Haruhi and Tamaki got into the car and drove off, the old lady asked a servant, "Who was that child?"

"She's Fujioka Haruhi, ma'am." the servant replied. "She will be staying her for a while on Tuesdays."

"I see... She's not like a lady is she? Dresses like a boy too... How disgusting." the lady whispered disapprovingly as she shook her head and continued to walk slowly to the couch where she took a cup of tea to drink.

At school, Hikaru and Kaoru approached Haruhi and hugged her tightly. "How did it go, Haruhi?" they asked together. "You didn't like it, right?"

"It was okay." she told them, pulling out of their embrace.

This very day, she would be staying at the Ootoris' home and she was already wondering how strange she would feel. It was Kyouya, after all. He was strange... like the way he confessed to her. Not exactly pleasant, you would say. But she was probably going to have fun again. After all, she had fun the first two days, so why not today as well?

**End of Chapter**


	4. Life with the Ootoris

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club

**Chapter Four: Life with the Ootoris'**

During school, Haruhi kept sighing. Her surroundings for her homes kept changing. Everyday, she'd be meeting new people! She couldn't wait until she went back home. Haruhi would scream the living daylights out of her father. Haruhi started to imagine how Kyouya's home would look like. '_Is it going to be as grand as Tamaki-senpai's?_' she wondered, nervously.

It is currently lunchtime, and Haruhi took out her obento, removing the cloth wrapped around it. She slid the cover off, picked up her chopsticks and clapped her hands together. "Itadakimasu!" she said, smiling with her eyes closed.

As Haruhi stuck a bit of a sushi in her mouth, another's mouth opened and closed on the other part of the sushi which was not yet in her mouth. Then, another person wrapped their arms around her from behind, snuggling next to her. "Hey, Haruhi!" they said, grinning. It was her best friends, Hikaru and Kaoru, the little devils.

Haruhi stared at them. "Hikaru, what do you think you're doing?" she asked, her brows furrowing. "You too, Kaoru!" She grabbed Kaoru's arms and gently removed them from around her.

The twins put their arms around each other as the asked, "Why do you always eat in the classroom? Why don't you eat with us in the cafeteria?"

"No, I like it here." Haruhi stated, continuing to eat her lunch. "It's nice and quiet here... besides, who in their right mind would bring their obento down? It's embarrassing."

"But we're bored..." Hikaru sniffed, placing his chin on her shoulder from behind.

"No. I'm trying to eat here." Haruhi sighed, as a shiver went down her spine, shocked from the impact with Hikaru all of a sudden; especially when he had already confessed to her.

Kaoru exchanged looks with Hikaru and grabbed Haruhi by her arms. "Too late now!" they exclaimed, lifting her up. "You're coming with us!" The twins were smiling happily with excitement as they trotted out of the classroom with Haruhi in their hands.

"What?! Hey! Put me down, you idiots!" Haruhi shrieked, getting ill from fright. "If you want me to go to the cafeteria that much, I'll walk by myself!"

They looked at her. "Really? You're not going to run away, are you, Haruhi?" they asked, setting her down on the floor. "Did you know…" Kaoru began.

"… That if you lie, Prince Maracamatala will come and haunt you…?" Hikaru finished, as the twins stuck their faces in front of her face, making Haruhi twitch. Haruhi started sweating. '_Really…?_' she thought, but then she saw the smirks that were itching to show on their faces and she said with a frown, "That's not true. There's no such thing as Prince… Ma-something."

The boys refused to believe she figured them out and retorted, "And how do you know that, Haruhi? We've been in the school longer, so we would know the history of it."

"I researched the school." Haruhi smiled, lying through her teeth.

"Seriously?! Why on Earth would you do that?" They asked, surprised by her answer.

"Well then, I'm correct, am I right? There's no such thing as Prince Ma-something." Haruhi said, sticking her pointer up as she continued to walk to the cafeteria, sticking her tongue out when they couldn't see it, thinking, '_So I was correct? Thank god! I was wondering what would've really happened!_'

When the three of them arrived at the cafeteria, there were countless numbers of girls, swarming around them with heart shaped eyes. "They're here! It's three of the Host Club members!! What a surprise! Fujioka-kun is here too!"

Haruhi sweat dropped as she walked to a table and continued eating her obento while Hikaru and Kaoru went to order their lunch. A few moments later, Hikaru and Kaoru sat on either side of her. "You're almost done eating already?" they asked. "Were you that hungry? Here, have some of my food… You POOR thing… you must not have had enough to buy food!" they exclaimed, hugging her.

'_Damn rich bastards!!!_' Haruhi thought, blushing scarlet, with gritted teeth.

Then, the doors to the cafeteria flew open once more, and in entered Kyouya, Mori, Hunny, and Tamaki, who was leading the crew in front. "Hiitachin brothers! How could you touch and make fun of POOR Haruhi like that?!" Tamaki roared, pointing at the twins with authority. "I demand you get off of her!"

"No!" the twins said at the same time, without letting go of Haruhi with 'T' shaped eyes.

"But Haruhi!! My POOR Haruhi!!" Tamaki wailed, going to a corner.

Kyouya glanced at the twins and said as he pushed his glasses up with his fingers, "So long as you're not molesting _him_ it's quite alright." Kyouya took notice of the people in the lunchroom, as to not reveal Haruhi's true gender. Haruhi groaned as he said what he said, but the twins had already let go of her, feeling they were going to be tormented.

After school, when club activities were over, Kyouya led Haruhi to the limo, which was waiting for them to arrive. When they got into the car, there was an awkward silence. '_Oh god… what am I going to do?? I'm in the limo with Kyouya-senpai, and I don't know what to say!_' Haruhi continued to ponder about what she was going to do, but then Kyouya spoke, "Do you enjoy getting hugged like that by the twins?"

The question took her by surprise. "Huh? I… I don't dislike it, but it's not something I like either. You could say, it lets me know that I have many people that care about me. It's a somewhat comforting feeling." She replied, smiling as she looked at Kyouya.

Kyouya stared into her eyes with his cold ones, but they soon softened just a little. "Would it make you feel loved if I hugged you that way too?" he asked suddenly.

"What? I don't know. I guess so." Haruhi laughed nervously, thinking he wouldn't actually hug her, but she was proved wrong when she felt his arms wrapped lightly around her. Kyouya soon let go of her. "Sorry, I shouldn't have hugged you."

"Why? It's not like I hated it." Haruhi told him, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Then did you like it?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Haruhi thought about it for a while. "Well I guess so, since you're not going to do it to me that much." She said.

When they arrived at Kyouya's home, Kyouya's sister personally came out to greet them. "Welcome home, Kyouya, Fujioka-san!" she smiled happily. Kyouya looked at her and nodded. "I'm home, Fuyumi-neesan."

"Neesan?" Haruhi asked, surprised. "She's your sister?"

"Yes! I'm Fuyumi Shido. I'm twenty-four years old. Nice to meet you, Haruhi Fujioka-san!" Fuyumi smiled, bowing down politely as Haruhi bowed too. "Nice to meet you too, Shido-san…"

"You can call me Fuyumi-neesan like Kyouya does." Fuyumi said, with a smile that was practically stuck to her face.

"Fuyumi-neesan?" Haruhi said uncertainly, sweating as she began to think the lady in front of her was weird.

"Yes, that's right!" Fuyumi giggled. "Now please do come in!"

As they entered, Kyouya passed by his sister and he said in a whisper, "Don't scare her, Fuyumi-neesan."

When they got into the mansion, the other boys came down from upstairs and stared at Haruhi as she stared back. "Who are you?" the boys asked, startled at the new comer.

"Fujioka… Haruhi…" she replied, bowing. "I'm supposed to be a guest at the house for now…"

"Kyouya's guest, correct?" they asked.

"Yeah."

Kyouya came in and bowed to them. "Hello, Nii-san." Kyouya's brothers simply nodded at him and continued to walk down, saying, "Nice to meet you, Fujioka-san." Haruhi and Kyouya watched as they entered the kitchen. "Where's your father?" she asked.

"He's too busy working in his office." Kyouya told her, as he began leading her to her room. "Come, I'll show you your room.

"Why don't you and your brothers talk more?" she asked. "You guys don't seem to be on very good terms. Kyouya stared at her. "That's not true. It's just that they're too busy and we've never had a brother-like relationship. We're more of… associates than brothers."

Haruhi looked shocked. "Are you serious? Why??"

"Father's rules are strict. We are never to be disturbed by such relationships like 'brotherly love'." Kyouya replied, stopping in front of her room. "This will be your room. Dinner will be here, soon, so you can just start your homework, or take a shower."

When Haruhi entered her room, she found the walls to be pale white, with silver-colored floor tiles. She found a grand wardrobe with a blue mirror next it, and saw all her clothes were in the wardrobe already. Haruhi set her schoolbag down and began her homework. She had almost finished it when Fuyumi called her down for dinner.

During the dinner, everyone was quiet. It was as if you could hear a pin drop a mile away! Finally, Akito, Kyouya's second brother spoke up. "Fujioka, I'm just curious. How smart are you?"

Haruhi looked at him, swallowed her food and replied, "I don't know if you'll consider this smart, but I was placed first on the mid-term exam for the first years."

Akito smiled approvingly. "At least you've got that much. It's to be expected, after all, it's who Kyouya chose and who our father chose." Then, he asked another question. "Is there something you wish to be when you grow older?"

"I want to be a lawyer like my mother was. She always came hope happy and determined, and since she's passed away, I would like to continue her job…" Haruhi told him, smiling fondly at the thought of her mother.

"I see…"

The rest of the day was spent almost silently. Kyouya and Haruhi got into a few conversations, and they lasted quite long, but it was time to sleep. "Oyasumi-nasai, senpai." Haruhi smiled, as she walked to her room. Haruhi liked it at Kyouya's home. It was pleasant. No one disturbed her, and it didn't have a crowded feeling.

The next day, when they got back to school, Haruhi was wide-awake. She hadn't had such a pleasant sleep in a long time! And it wasn't just thanks to the comfy bed. Hunny, and Mori ran up to her, "Haru-chan!!!" Hunny wailed. "Why's it taking so long just for you to come over to my place?? And you get to go to Takashi's today!!"

"But I should be going to your's soon, right…?" Haruhi asked, hugging Hunny tightly so that he would fall. After all, Hunny had jumped into her arms.

"I hope so!" Hunny chirped.

Soon, the rest of the club members arrived and bombarded her with questions once again. "Was it fun?! DID YOU HAVE FUN?! Did they do anything to you?! Did you sleep well!?!?!" they screamed.

"Yes, I liked it." Haruhi smiled as Kyouya smiled, happy she liked it.

"YOU LIKED IT?!" the twins groaned. "NOOOOO Kyouya-senpai has brainwashed our Haruhi!!! TONO! Do something!"

But it was too late. Tamaki had already started growing mushrooms in some bushes as he began to mope. "Senpai! If you don't get out of there and stop growing mushrooms, you'll be late for class!!" Haruhi shouted.

Still, Tamaki just sat there, moping.

"Senpai!!!!!"


	5. Life with the Morinozukas

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club

**Chapter Five: Life with the Morinozukas'**

Haruhi was running through the halls, frantically searching for the little devils, Hikaru and Kaoru. She looked through every classroom, every library, every music room, and still she couldn't find them. She was getting tired. The school was humongous and very spacious. '_Where can I find them...? Those idiots! How dare that steal my bag!! Why did they even steal it in the first place!_' She plopped down in a seat of the cafeteria, resting for a bit. Suddenly, she heard the twin's voices ringing loud and clear through the cafeteria. They were laughing as Kaoru said, "Ne, Hikaru, do you think she'll find us here?"

Hikaru chuckled evilly, "Do you even need to ask?! She never comes down here anyway!" They continued walking to an empty table to eat their lunch. Suddenly, they heard loud footsteps behind them when a familiar voice said angrily, "HIKARU... KAORU... What do you think you're doing with my bag...?" The Hitachiins slowly turned to look at her as they turned pale. "H-Haruhi..." they squeaked. Then, being smart as they were, they turned and fled in the speed of light as Haruhi chased after them.

"Stop right there, you idiots!" She shouted after them. "Why did you even take my bag in the first place??"

The twins stopped in their tracks as they bumped into Kyouya. Kyouya pushed up his glasses and looked at them. "Hm? What brings you two here?" he asked, curiously when he noticed Haruhi's bag in their hands. "And why do you have Haruhi's bag?"

Then, he spotted Haruhi running towards them, breathing heavily. "K-Kyouya-senpai! We weren't doing anything!" They stuttered, twitching, but Kyouya already grabbed the bag out of their hands and returned it to Haruhi.

"Arigatou, senpai." Haruhi smiled before turning to look at the twins. "Hey, why did you guys even take my bag?"

"Datte... We wanted you to continue eating with us in the cafeteria. But you never did after that one time." they mumbled.

Haruhi's expression softened. "That's it? You could've just asked, you know. Geez. Now you wasted all my time to eat lunch." she sighed as the bell rung. "Next time just ask, alright? Now we have to get back to class or we'll be late!"

"Okay."

They turned to run to their classroom, but Haruhi looked at Kyouya once more and said, "Arigatou, senpai!" This made Kyouya smile, after all, the girl he loved had thanked him twice and smiled at him once. Maybe he could expect something from her?

Haruhi was walking down the hallway and into the cafeteria when she spotted Mori having lunch with Hunny at the other end of the room. She ran over to them, waving, "Hello, Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai."

Hunny's head lifted up quickly at the sound of her voice and chirped, "Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Wanna have lunch with me and Takashi??" Hunny jumped into Haruhi's arms as Mori said his greeting, "Hello."

Although it was a one word greeting, Mori was happy that he had his two loved ones in front of him. Loved ones as in he loves Haruhi and he really cares for Hunny.

Mori made room for Haruhi to sit and they began having lunch together although Haruhi rarely ever eats in the cafeteria. There was basically silence when Hunny was too busy hugging his pink, chubby and adorable bunny. Often, Hunny would break the silence and gobble up sweats, offering them some as well. Of course, Haruhi would accept some, and leave the large ones for Hunny, seeing as how he could finish a 10" x 10" cake by himself.

Finally, when Haruhi decided she needed to say something, she asked Mori, "Ne, senpai, why are you always so silent?"

"Am I silent?" Mori said, but continued on. "I don't know. I don't really speak much since I'm always watching over Mitsukuni. I never had the chance to socialize with people much. Not that I mind."

Haruhi nodded, looking thoughtful.

Later, when it was after school and club activities were finished, Haruhi got into the limousine with Mori and the driver drove off to the Morinozuka residence. The ride there was once again silent, so Haruhi asked the driver, "Excuse me… can you turn on the radio?" The driver nodded and did as he was asked.

When they arrived at the Morinozukas' residence, Mori opened the doors to his home and immediately, a tall boy came running down the stairs. He had short black hair and was wearing a orange T-shirt with blue pants. He ran over to Mori and smiled, "Welcome home, nii-san!"

Mori stared down at his younger brother and smiled gently, "Thanks, Satoshi." As he was saying this, Satoshi was staring at Haruhi weirdly. "Who are you?" he asked her, confused.

Haruhi was now staring at Satoshi as well. Soon though, she remembered her manners and bowed down, saying, "Hello, I'm Fujioka Haruhi. Pleased to meet you." When she finished introducing herself, Satoshi started laughing a bit and smiled at her. "No, no, you're not troubling us at all. But I wouldn't have guessed that nii-san would actually like someone. I mean, he's always sticking to Hunny-senpai."

There was an awkward silence, but Satoshi broke it when he told them, "Come in, come in. Sorry for making you stand by the door for so long. It was rude of me." Haruhi followed behind Mori as he led the way inside the house. Soon enough, after they all had a snack, Mori showed her the room she would be staying in.

The wallpapers of the room were light green and the floor tiles were clean white with a big picture of a bamboo in the middle. She had a few vases of plants in her room, and a queen-sized bed. Also, there was a huge wardrobe stuffed with all kinds of clothing. There was a desk with a laptop on it and an alarm clock of her own. A large mirror with golden linings hung near her bed and next to her wardrobe as well.

Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief and dropped on her bed, resting for about 40 minutes. When it was dinner, a servant came up to her room and knocked on the door. She stumbled to the door and opened it while still being half-awake. "Fujioka-sama, it is almost time for dinner, so please come down after you clean yourself up." Haruhi nodded and closed the door as she grabbed a random set of clothes from the wardrobe and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After dinner and meeting Mori's family, Haruhi went to the balcony to watch the stars. It wasn't long before Mori came out as well and put a sweater over her shoulders as he said to her, "It's chilly at night… you better wear that so you won't catch a cold." Haruhi laughed and thanked him. "I won't get sick so easily." She smiled at him.

"That's good." He replied. "Do you like the stars? I like them. Stars are pretty."

Haruhi agreed while walking to the couch that was on the balcony. She sat down and continued to watch the stars while day dreaming. Mori and Haruhi chatted about friends, astronomy, arts, and many other things, but after a while, Haruhi fell asleep. Mori didn't notice until a few minutes later, but when he did, he smiled and picked her up bridal style. He tried to not wake her up as he carried her to her room, but when he was just about to lay her on the bed, Haruhi's eyes fluttered open.

"Huh? Did you carry me back here?" She asked, looking at Mori in the eyes as she spoke. "Sorry for the trouble. I didn't mean to fall asleep in front of you…" Mori shook his head. "No, it wasn't any trouble at all. You must be tired, so get some rest."

Haruhi felt guilty but it was true that she was tired. So she nodded and got tucked into bed. Mori pulled the blanket over her, up to her chin and said, "Good night, Haruhi." Then, he placed a sweet and nice kiss on her cheek just before walking to the door to leave. When he was about to close the door behind him though, Haruhi called out to him. "Mori-senpai! I'll see you tomorrow. And good night."

Mori smiled happily to himself and replied. "Good night, Haruhi. Sleep well… I'll be looking forward to seeing you again tomorrow."

**Author's note: **I'm SO SO SOOOO sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, but you know, I haven't anything in mind to write! And I've been focusing on another fanfic I've been writing on another site. XD I'll try to update my other stories and this one again soon, alright? Once again, I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me and review.


	6. Life with the Haninozukas

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Chapter Six: Life with the Haninozukas**

A bubbly and short boy came running out of his classroom, heading towards the music room on the 3rd floor. He met up with Mori at the end of the hall and jumped onto his shoulder happily. "Takashi! Where'd you go? You were supposed to stay with me at the classroom." Takashi bowed down slightly as he apologized to his cousin. "Sorry, Mitsukuni. I had to use the bathroom."

"Oh. Well then, let's go!" Hunny smiled as Mori began walking into the room. As soon as they entered, fan girls flooded their path and started asking many questions. Hunny let out a childish laugh and pulled the girls to seats and sat down on one of the girl's lap. He began passing out cakes and stuffing himself full as he listened to the girls speak of how cute he was. "Ne, ne, am I cute enough for you to love me or just adore me?" He smiled innocently and the girls' cheeks flooded with a deep red. "We love you, of course!"

Takashi interrupted them for a second. "Actually, I think he means the romantic kind of love." This took the girls by shock. "What? Why would you ask these kind of questions now, Hunny-senpai? Could it be..."

"Hmm?" Hunny asked as the girls began to finish their sentence. "Could it be... you... fell in love with one of us?!" They started squealing like maniac fan girls would. Unfortunately for them, Hunny shook his head and smiled sheepishly. "I was just wondering! Now I'm sleepy again!"

Hunny began rolling around on the girl's lap as the girl squealed aloud in happiness. "Oh Hunny-senpai! If you're sleepy, then have a nap. I'm sure just a little nap wouldn't hurt." Before Hunny could agree and get ready to take a nap, Mori put his hand on top of Hunny's head and said, "Have you forgotten, Mitsukuni? You have to brush your teeth before you even think of sleeping. And you're in front of costumers right now."

Hunny pouted. "But it's just a small nap, Takashi..." Hunny showed him his big eyes as he begged with his eyes. Mori sighed and took out another plate of strawberry cake. "If you go to sleep, you won't be able to eat your cake." he told him.

At the sight of strawberry cake, Hunny regained his energy and grabbed at the plate. "I won't sleep now, Takashi! So give me the plate!" The girls around him giggled softly. One of them even squealed, "He's so adorable! I want to hold him even though he's older than me!" The others nodded in agreement and all grabbed another plate of cake and started to feed Hunny. "How does it taste?" they asked.

"Very delicious!!" Hunny exclaimed happily. "I love cake!! Do you love cake too?"

"Of course! I love cake as much as I love you!" they declared.

"Well don't you want to eat some cake too?" Hunny asked innocently as he gobbled up another whole plate of chocolate cake. "If you like cake so much, then you should have some too." He started cutting a large piece of cake in half and let them have a piece. "Takashi, do you want some too?"

Mori smiled down at his cousin and said, "If it's alright with you, I'll have some. You may remove the strawberry from my cake and eat it." Hunny looked at Mori confused. "But what about you, Takashi?"

"It's okay, Mitsukuni. I know that you love strawberry." Mori replied, already stabbing the strawberries on his fork and passing it onto Hunny's plate. "Enjoy, Mitsukuni." Hunny crawled over to Mori and hugged him before eating his own cake. Suddenly, the girls around their table squealed like mad. "AWWW!! So cute!! Adorable!!"

"Ehehe!" Hunny chuckled, wolfing down his sugar-sweet cake greedily.

Finally, when club activities were done, Hunny ran to Haruhi and pounced on her. Haruhi, who was taken by surprised let out a yelp. "Hunny-senpai!" Hunny grinned at her and said in his cute bubbly voice, "It's time for you to come to my house now, right? Haru-chan!" He threw his arms around her in a childish way and then let go of her. Haruhi put him down. Then, Hunny took her hand and led her to the limousine that was waiting for them. The butler held the door open for them and they hopped right in. The butler then closed the door and went into the seat next to the driver's.

During the time of the trip to Hunny's home, Hunny kept talking about his stuffed animals, his cakes, and his family. He seemed happy chatting about them while Haruhi would just sit in her seat, listening patiently while patting his head. After a few minutes of talking, Hunny crawled onto Haruhi's lap and fell asleep. Within a few minutes, they arrived at Hunny's home and almost immediately, Chika, Hunny's brother slammed the door open and threw a flying kick at his brother.

Of course, Hunny being a legend side stepped and dodged the kick as he smiled at his dear brother. "Hiya, Chika-chan!"

Chika walked into the house and grumbled, "Nii-san". Hunny let out a sad smile before returning to his original bubbly self. He grabbed Haruhi's hands and led her into the house. "Haru-chan, are you hungry? Do you want a snack?"

Haruhi shook her head as she told him, "No, I'm alright. I ate a lot of cakes during the club activity." Then, it occurred to her that it might actually have been Hunny who was hungry for more cake, so she added, "But if you're hungry, I can eat with you."

Hunny's face instantly brightened as he jumped up in joy and led her to the dining room. A servant came over to him and asked, "What would you like to eat, young master?" Hunny told him, "Two big strawberry cakes and one milkshake!" The servant nodded his head and went to Haruhi and asked her, "What will you have, Miss Fujioka?"

"Um... Anything as long as it isn't too much. I'm not very hungry." Haruhi replied, playing with her fingers.

"Alright. Is a chocolate cake and coffee good?" the servant asked as Haruhi nodded her head and smiled at him.

A few minutes later, the servant was back with four trays. Two of them had two Strawberry shortcakes on them that were very big. It looked amazingly delicious. On another tray were two drinks; coffee and a milkshake. The last tray held Haruhi's chocolate cake which was 1/3 the size of one of Hunny's cake. The servant set down the food in front of them and they began to ate. After the first bite, Haruhi licked her lips and said to Hunny happily, "This is delicious! It's even better than the ones we get during club activities!"

Hunny laughed joyously. "That's why I eat a lot!" he exclaimed. Haruhi eyed his cakes and asked, "But don't you think those are a bit too big?"

Hunny frowned. "Too big? I don't think so. See? Usa-chan wants to eat too!" he smiled as he played with his bunny and continued eating his cakes.

After eating, they went to Hunny's room. Hunny plopped on his bed and snuggled in with his stuffed animals. His room was sky blue with white floor tiles. Haruhi seated herself on the couch and asked him, "Don't you have homework, senpai?"

Hunny laughed and said, "Yep! But I don't want to do it!"

Haruhi frowned and scolded him, "That's not good, senpai! You must do homework before you do anything else. You have to keep up your studies." Haruhi grabbed his textbook and put it in front of him. "Aww... but I don't like homework." Hunny whined, frowning.

"Don't worry, senpai. You're very smart, so I'm sure you can finish it in less than an hour, unless you have a lot of homework." Haruhi smiled, pushing him to the desk and seating him on a chair. "Do you have a lot of homework?"

Hunny shook his head and allowed Haruhi to take out his work. "Good. Then let's get working. I still have a few homework to do." Haruhi said, seating herself beside him.

The two of them sat silently in their seats and completed their homework. Within an hour and a half, they were both finished and decided to play with Hunny's dolls. A few minutes after they started playing, Haruhi noticed the two bookshelves at the corner of the spacey room. She went over to them and took a look. She found many of the books she liked to read and asked Hunny, "Do you like to read, senpai?"

"Huh? Not really. I just read when I'm bored and there's nothing to do." Hunny replied, not taking his eyes off his dolls.

Haruhi continued to examine the books. Soon, she came across one of her favorite books. "This book! My mother used to read it to me when I was very young." she exclaimed.

Hunny looked at her oddly. "You can have it if you wish, Haru-chan." he told her smiling as he hugged Usa-chan. Haruhi laughed and replied, "It's okay. I have the book at home actually. I just don't really remember where I put it. It's probably in my father's room."

"Oh. Okay."

After they played some more, it finally occurred to Hunny that he still needed to show Haruhi around his home. And so, they set off on a tour of his home. It took about an hour, but by the time the tour was over, it was time to take a shower. After they both took a shower, it was time to eat dinner. Haruhi felt welcomed at Hunny's home and was able to chat happily with everyone present.

When they were done eating, Haruhi and Hunny excused themselves from the table and went back to Hunny's room. A few seconds after they entered the room, Hunny's cellphone began ringing. It was Mori. "Hello, Mitsukuni?"

"Takashi! Hiya!" Hunny chirped happily.

"I called you to remind you to brush your teeth before you go to bed." Mori told him. "If you don't brush your teeth and get cavities, you won't be allowed to eat your sweets."

"Okay! But I'm not going to sleep anytime soon, you know?" Hunny laughed. They continued chatting for a few minutes until finally, they bid "Good Night" to each other.

Finally, Hunny and Haruhi started playing again. This time, they played a board game that they both liked since they were kids. They played for about an hour or so until it was time to go to bed. Haruhi went to her room and fell asleep.

At around 2 a.m., Haruhi heard noises coming from the kitchen when she was going back to her room from the bathroom. She silently walked over to the kitchen and peeped through the crack between the door and the wall. She saw Hunny eating a mountains of cake. There were are least five different cakes that were as big as Hunny's bunny. '_Oh my god!_' Haruhi thought, amazed at the sizes of the cakes. Haruhi slowly opened the door wider and said to Hunny, "Senpai, aren't you sleepy? You shouldn't eat so much at 2 o'clock in the morning."

Hunny stared at her before smiling like a glutton. "But Haru-chan, I'm hungry... Why don't you join me and eat some cake...?" He replied.

Haruhi gave a nervous laugh and bid him "Good Night" as she quickly left and went back to her room, pretending she never saw anything. After thirty minutes, she was still awake and she heard footsteps walking to Hunny's room. Knowing it was Hunny himself, she shuddered at the image of the mounds of cake. Finally, after another few minutes, she fell asleep once again.

**End of Chapter**


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Chapter Seven: Home Sweet Home**

After a few more days of adventuring with the gorgeous boys in the Host Club, it was finally the day where Haruhi was able to return home. Home sweet home, one would say! Of course, after what Haruhi's father had done to her, one would wonder if it was still a home sweet home. Haruhi, who was still at school couldn't wait to go home though. In every class, even as she paid attention, there was a part of her mind that thought, '_How much longer is school going to last..._' To make the day even longer, she still had club activities. With that, she hurried to the music room on the third floor. When she opened the doors, she found her classmates, Hikaru and Kaoru already with their first customer. When she entered though, they looked up at her and greeted her with a grin. Tamaki, the one who showed his feelings more openly than the rest sort of skipped and walked up to her and winked. "Hello, Haruhi!! Such a wonderful thing it is to see you this lovely afternoon!" he exclaimed with much enthusiasm. Haruhi simply smiled and proceeded to her customers. She flashed a charming smile and said, "Sorry I'm late." Her three customers instantly blushed beet red as their eyes turned into anime-styled hearts. "Oh... no, no. It's okay!" they whispered as the continued to swoon.

Finally, after a few hours, club activities ended. The host club members walked up to Haruhi and sighed. Hikaru and Kaoru each grabbed a side of her shoulders and pouted. "Guess you won't be staying with any one of us today, huh?" The started moving closer to her, as they hugged her. As they became closer to her though, perverted thoughts crossed their minds. They grinned while they moved their heads to her neck, taking in her scent. "Haruhi..." They mumbled. Haruhi stood there, not knowing what to do, but the others sure did. Mori grabbed Hikaru and yanked him off as Tamaki went sobbing in a corner, mumbling, "Oh.. My poor, poor Haruhi has been contaminated!" Kyouya frowned and pushed his glasses up, a little bit irritated. Then, Tamaki gathered himself up again and stomped towards Kaoru and yanked him off as he slightly roared, "Kaoru!! Don't hog her for yourself!"

Haruhi shrugged and told the crew, "Sorry guys, I kind of want to get home earlier today. I have a lot to discuss with my father." The boys nodded knowingly. "Alright." they replied.

With that said, Haruhi left the music room and rushed home. As soon as she reached the front door of her apartment, she slammed the door open and waited patiently for her father to return as she did her homework. About an hour or two later, she found her father bursting through the door in drag. "HARUHI-CHAN!!" He cried happily, throwing himself at his daughter as he brought her into a tight hug. "Papa missed you so much!!" He exclaimed, rubbing his cheek against her.

"Ugh." Haruhi sighed. "Get off of me." She shrugged him off and said with a hint of annoyance, "Besides, if you were just going to miss me like this, you shouldn't have made to go with senpai and the others."

Haruhi's father, Ranka, noticed the annoyed tint in her voice and put on a serious but a bit saddened face. "I'm sorry, Haruhi. I just thought that I might have let those boys have a chance with you." He sighed as he apologized to his precious daughter.

Haruhi looked at her father and sighed. "Well it's alright I guess. It was kind of fun." she told him, a small smile playing on her lips.

Ranka smirked. "So who do you like best so far?" he asked, curiously as he walked to the couch. He motioned for his daughter to come join him, ready for a long chat about the boys and who Haruhi liked best. Haruhi flushed as she joined him. "Otou-san! Are you okay? I just stayed with each of them for one day!!" she exclaimed. This made her father laugh as he said to her with a weird smile, "Oh but even one glance is enough to make someone fall in love. What makes you think one day can't?"

Haruhi frowned. He had a point there, so she mumbled, "Well I don't know. I guess it was fun at Hikaru and Kaoru's house, since there were two people to keep me company. But you know? It was kind of creepy at Hunny-senpai's house because he was eating large cakes all by himself at night!"

"Hm... So the twins is it? Yes, they did give me an impression when we first met." Ranka nodded to himself. "But I think Kyouya-chan is very good as well!!" he chirped cheerfully, clapping his hands together.

"Hah? But it was rather... quiet at Kyouya-senpai's house." Haruhi told him. "Isn't that kind of boring, though?" Her father looked at her seriously. "Is it really? Haruhi, don't you think it'd be nice to have some quiet time to yourself so that you can study? I thought you wanted to become a lawyer like your mom?" he asked. This time, it was Haruhi's turn to think about it. "I guess you're right." she said. "Even so, I don't like any of them just yet!"

Ranka sighed. "Well thank god. I'm not handing my daughter over to anyone until she's thought about it clearly!" he exclaimed holding a fist up. Haruhi gave her father a dull look and sighed as well. "Otou-san. I'm going to go buy the groceries for dinner then."

With that, she went to her room and changed into some casual wear and went to the supermarket. When she got there though, she found all of the Host Club members looking through some items. She frowned as they were making a scene. Women that passed by stopped to gaze at them with heart shaped eyes. Young ladies were blushing and squealing at the same time. Men were glaring at them, jealous of their looks and attention. Haruhi walked up to them and tapped Tamaki on his shoulder. "Senpai..." she growled. "What are you doing here?" Tamaki turned around to face her and instantly, his face brightened when he saw her. "Haruhi!!" He cried out joyfully. "So wonderful it is to bump into you!"

When the other members heard Haruhi's name, they turned around and saw her. The Hitachiin twins grinned as they went over to her. "Haruhi!!" they exclaimed hugging her joyfully. "We were hoping to bump into you." Haruhi managed a small smile and said, "Hi, guys. Mind getting off of me?"

After that, they chatted happily and shopped together. Even though Haruhi seemed angry at first, she had a lot of fun with her friends. But as they were shopping, Haruhi noticed that Kyouya hadn't said much at all. She went over to him and asked him, "What's wrong? You don't seem like you're having much fun." Kyouya looked at her and smiled. "What makes you think that?" he asked in return.

Haruhi thought about it and told him, "Hm? Well I don't know. You're just so quiet like you're just standing there."

Kyouya pushed up his glasses and said to her, "Well you needn't worry about such things." Haruhi nodded and told everyone that she would be going to pay for the groceries and heading home since she had found everything she needed. The others wished she could stay but she laughed and said to them with a genuine smile, "I'm going to see you all tomorrow anyway. Bye!"

The next day though, as Haruhi headed to the boy's bathroom, she accidentally overheard a girl confessing her love to Kyouya. She waited patiently behind a pole as to not interrupt the girl, but she was rejected politely shortly after her confession. Kyouya had told the young lady, "I am sorry, but there is already someone I like."

The girl's head tilted down sadly. "Ah... I-I understand. I'm sorry. But I'll always be a fan of yours!!" She declared as she ran away, wiping the drops of tears from her cheeks and eyes. That was when Haruhi came out from behind the pole. "Wow. I feel kind of bad for her..." she sighed. Kyouya smiled a mysterious smile at her and said, "Yes. I believe you would. After all, it's because of you that I rejected her." With that, he turned and left, leaving Haruhi slightly flushed.

"Senpai is quite weird at times..." She told herself as she walked towards the bathroom with a small blush. When she got to the bathroom, she did her business, washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh my god. Why am I still blushing?" She asked herself. "Something must be wrong with me."

As she was about to leave, another male student who was about to enter the bathroom looked at her and said with a joking tone, "What's wrong, Fujioka? You feeling the heat?" He laughed as he tapped her on the shoulder and entered the bathroom.

"No." Haruhi replied although the boy was already too far to hear her.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Haruhi instantly bolted from the hallway and headed towards her next class. As she sat down in her seat next to Hikaru and Kaoru, they stared at her and said, "What's wrong, Haruhi? We've never seen you nearly late for class before."

Haruhi laughed nervously as she replied, "I had to use the bathroom and lost track of time." This made Kaoru and Hikaru laugh as they snickered. "Haruhi, you stayed in the bathroom for that long?? What were you _doing_??" They laughed.

What they said then, made Haruhi throw a glare at them. "Well excuse me. It's not like I can't think about things when I'm leaving the bathroom. And what else is there to do but use the toilet and wash your hands in the bathroom exactly?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Aw... Haruhi! We're sorry!" They exclaimed, though not really meaning it as they launched themselves on her and squeezed the living daylights out of her.

The teacher, who had just entered gave an "Ah-hem" and said sternly, "May I please start class now?" The twins let go of Haruhi and grunted, "Blegh." They stuck their tongue out at the teacher and said, "Well go ahead."

Haruhi shook her head and sighed as she watched the two of them. She pinched them on the arm and scolded them. "Behave yourselves, idiot! That's the teacher!" Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "So what?" Kaoru agreed and exclaimed, "It's _just _a teacher!"

Haruhi shook her head once more and began listening to the teacher speak.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N:** Okay! I am very sorry I haven't updated in two months but the thing is, I just can't bring myself to write these days. I am very grateful that you guys are even still reading my story so, I just wanted to say thank you very much and I'm sorry for the extreme late update. I'm also sorry that the chapter isn't long and is just short. I had originally wanted to make it longer, but no ideas are coming. Well anyway, thank you for reading and please review!


	8. A Date?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**A/N: **Hello everyone, I know I haven't updated this fanfic in about two years and I'm very sorry for that. I know you all have forgotten what was even happening. I was trying to focus on my other fanfic first because I was starting to get the stories mixed up. xD But then I started watching another anime and I couldn't bring myself to write about this one. I'm very sorry and I hope you will forgive me. I read through my other chapters and I noticed a lot of mistakes as well. I hope you do not mind too much! Thank you for still reading my story and I hope my future chapters will not disappoint you. Since most, if not all of you, have probably forgotten what the story has been up to so far, I'll summarize it for you:

What has been happening so far:

Every member in the Host Club has confessed to Haruhi, starting with Kyouya. When the parents of these members heard about this, the fathers went to Haruhi's house when she wasn't home and asked her father, Ranka, if he would let Haruhi live with each of the members for a while. On certain days, Haruhi would be staying with a certain member. After staying at a different member's home each day, Haruhi was finally allowed to go back home and was able to complain to her father. The following day, though, Haruhi accidentally overheard a girl's love confession to Kyouya and felt pretty bad about it because it was her fault Kyouya had to reget the girl. Although she felt bad, a few words Kyouya said made her cheeks flush. With that, she went to her next class and had to deal with the Hitachiin twins' jokes.

I hope that was a satisfying review of what has happened so far. XD I didn't really know what you guys might have wanted to know. But anyways, on with the chapter.

**Chapter Eight: A Date?**

Finally, it was another beautiful Saturday morning and Haruhi was hanging out at the Hitachiins' home. She laid on her grand bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering what on Earth she should do to hurry up and end all this nonsense. Not only was it weird for her to be staying at different boys' homes, but why did it have to be her? All she wanted was a nice, peaceful life. Haruhi closed her eyes to get ready to have a short nap, but just as she did so, the twins burst into her room screaming her name. Haruhi shot off her bed and shouted at them, "Don't you two know how to knock?!"

"Our bad, Haruhi." they apologized as they sat on her bed with one twin on each side. "But anyway, we were wondering, since we're bored, want to go out and play instead?"

Haruhi looked at them. "Go out?" She asked. "What do you guys wanna do? Last time I went shopping with Hikaru because Kaoru said he was _sick_, right?"

Kaoru coughed nervously. "Ahaha... yeah... I was sick." He mumbled. "Want to go to the amusement park?"

"Oh! The amusement park! What a great idea, Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed happily, patting his brother on the back. "I heard a lot of commoners go there for fun! Yeah! Let's do that!

"The amusement park?" Haruhi looked thoughtful. "Hm... I don't know... I don't really want to waste money on it..." She sighed. "Isn't there something else we can do that doesn't waste too much money?"

"Too much money?" Hikaru asked, staring at Haruhi's face. "But we were going to pay you. It's our job, right? The men should pay on a date."

Haruhi looked at him surprised. "This is a date?" She asked, slightly shocked. "I thought we were just going to hang out to have bonding time or something..." She stared at Hikaru straight in the eyes as he and Kaoru began laughing.

"It is bonding time as well." They said. "How are we going to get you to fall for us if we don't bond and have fun together?" Then, they both leaned out to be face to face with Haruhi. "So how about it, Haruhi? Want to go to the amusement park with us?"

Haruhi laughed. "If you want, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

The twins cheered happily as they jumped off her bed and linked arms and cheered together. "Haruhi, we'll go outside so you can get changed, okay?"

Haruhi blinked. "Get changed?" She questioned. "What do you mean get changed? I have to get changed??"

The two brothers winked at her and grinned cheerfully. "Of course you have to get changed!" They exclaimed. "We already called someone to bring up a few outfits to pick from!"

Haruhi sighed as the brothers left her room. She sat on her bed to wait for the arriving outfits. Within seconds, two twin girls arrived in her room, dressed in maids outfits. They rolled in four boxes of clothes. '_This is a few...?_' Haruhi thought uneasily as she stared at the clothes in front of her with a sweat drop. The girls laid out many of the outfits on Haruhi's bed and asked her, "Which one would you like to wear?"

Haruhi stared at the clothes in front of her again and nearly died. Why were there so many frilly dresses? "Um. Is it possible for me to wear something of my own instead...?" She asked them as she continued to sweat.

The girls shook their heads immediately. "No, Fujioka-sama. We were clearly told that you had to change into something we brought you." Haruhi smiled a nervous smile. "Is that so...?" She said with a bit of a nervous chuckle. '_Are those two out of their minds?!?_' she screamed in her head.

Then, Haruhi began looking over the pile of clothes and finally spotted something decent. It was a baby blue and lavender checkered tank top, a black blouse with sleeves that covered half her arm, and a pair of short dark blue shorts. As she was putting on her clothes, the girls told her to leave two or three buttons undone and she did so, reluctantly. "Well I guess this is better than those crazy frilly dresses..." Haruhi muttered. "I'm not very comfortable with these types of clothes, though." She sighed. Why did Hikaru and Kaoru always make everything seem so weird for her? "You look beautiful, Fujioka-sama." the girls commented. "Now, we shall go fetch a pair of shoes to go with your clothes."

Haruhi nearly died hearing that. "What?" She asked, stunned. "You mean you're not even going to let me wear my own shoes?"

"Absolutely not." The girls told her. "Please wait a moment." With that, the girls left and came back within five minutes. In hand, they held a pair of black, lacy sandals.

Haruhi's jaw dropped. "I am not wearing that." She told them as the girls started laughing. "Don't be silly, Fujioka-sama!" They exclaimed. "Of course you'll be wearing these. We've already tossed out your other pair of shoes."

Haruhi blew when she heard the girls' statement. "WHAT? You threw out my shoes without my permission?!?!?" She screeched. "Why did you do that!?"

"To make sure you'd be wearing these." The girls told her calmly. "Now, Fujioka-sama, let's not waste anymore time and put these sandals on."

Haruhi glared at the girls and grumbled as she unwillingly put on the sandals and rushed outside of her room and out of the mansion, where Hikaru and Kaoru would be waiting for her. When she got there, the boys clapped their hands in amazement and happiness. "Oh, Haruhi! You're out!" They exclaimed. "You look so cute!"

"Yeah, okay. Stop all that." Haruhi said angrily. "How could you let them throw out my shoes without telling me first?!"

"Oh." The boys were stumped. "Well don't be angry, Haruhi. We'll just buy you the same pair if you really liked those..." They tried to calm her down by patting her on the shoulder but Haruhi's anger had not subsided.

"That's not the point." She sighed. "Don't touch my things without my permission again, okay?"

The twins' heads slumped as they nodded and apologized. "But you were still supposed to get your hair done..." They told her.

"Forget the hair. You can't do much with it anyway." Haruhi said. "Come on, let's go before you guys do something else that makes me angry."

As the three got into the limo, Hikaru and Kaoru were chattering nonstop with Haruhi, making her stare at them as if they were crazy many times. The ride was short as they soon reached their destination. The amusement park was jammed with people hollering as the rollercoasters came down and many other kids, teens, and adults that were enjoying themselves. Hikaru and Kaoru stared in amazement at the amusement park. "Wow... So this is an amusement park!" they exclaimed. "It's so noisy!"

"It's noisier than you two." Haruhi commented as she watched the excitement being played out in the amusement park.

"Oh well! Let's go buy some tickets!" the twins cheered, happily. "What do you wanna go on first, Haruhi?!"

"Um... Anything is fine with me." Haruhi told them as she looked at the different rides.

"Great! Cause we really wanted to go on that!" The brother exclaimed as they pointed to a large rollercoaster with all kinds of twists and turns.

Haruhi twitched. "Are you guys sure...? That thing doesn't look very steady." She said as she heard the loud, piercing shrieks of horror come from the people currently on that ride. She watched as the rollercoaster fell down at what she thought was 5,000 feet per second. Suddenly, as the rollercoaster had finally reached the bottom, it made a speedy abrupt turn and up it went with at lest six twists in between. "Wow..." She said in amazement. "You guys are crazy."

"We know." the twins grinned. "Come on! It's gonna be a blast!!"

With that, the three of them got on line and waited for approximately twenty minutes before it was their turn to go on. When they got on, they put on their seat belts and waited for the ride to start. Luckily for them, the rollercoaster was wide enough to fit three people in a seat. Haruhi gulped as Hikaru and Kaoru grinned with her seated in between them. Suddenly, the ride began and it felt as if their cheeks were being blown off. Almost immediately, Haruhi began screaming at the top of her lungs as the brothers laughed and screamed for fun. "TOOO FAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTT!!!" Haruhi hollered over the rushing wind as she closed her eyes. "I THINK I'M GOING TO GO BALD! I FEEL LIKE MY HAIR IS BEING BLOWN OFF!!" She cried.

The twins laughed louder as they screamed with excitement, "ISN'T THIS FUN?!"

"NO! THIS IS CRAZY!" Haruhi shrieked.

Finally, after the rollercoaster went around twice, it stopped and the people were able to get off. "I think I just had my brain blown out of my head..." Haruhi commented as she wobbled off the rollercoaster.

"It was great!" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they took hold of her hands. "What do you wanna do now?" they asked.

"H-how about we take a break to have a snack and then go on something less crazy?" Haruhi suggested.

"Eh? So this is like a tea time?" the twins asked in unison.

Haruhi nodded. "Something like that, except there's no tea." She said. "Let's go get ice cream."

"That white thing you gave me last time?" Hikaru asked with a wide smile as Haruhi nodded once again. "Great! Let's go! Where do we go to buy it?"

Haruhi smiled as she pointed to an ice cream stand. "Over there." She said. "What flavors do you two like?"

When they arrived at the ice cream stand, Hikaru and Kaoru looked over the many different flavors before they decided. "Then I'll take Chocolate Chip and Kaoru will take Bittersweet Mint!" Hikaru smiled as he told the person waiting for their decision. "What about you, Haruhi?"

"I'll take strawberry, please!" Haruhi told the woman as she began fixing the ice cream for them.

A few minutes later, the three of them received their ice cream and they began eating after Hikaru paid. "Ohh! This one tastes better than the one I had last time!" Hikaru exclaimed. "How does yours taste, Kaoru?"

Kaoru licked his ice cream and grinned. "Pretty good!" He said happily. "Let me have some of your's and you can have some of mine!"

With that said, the two exchanged ice creams for a bit and then they looked at Haruhi, who was happily licking away at her ice cream. "Hey, Haruhi! How does your ice cream taste?" They asked. "Share with us! We'll share with you!" Before Haruhi could even respond, they grabbed her wrist and held it in place as they bent down to lick her ice cream. They smirked as they said, "I think ours taste much better!"

Haruhi frowned, "Well, this ice cream was picked because I like it!"

As they continued walking with Haruhi angry at them, they noticed a figure standing alone by a food stand, writing down something on a notebook he held in front of him. As they walked closer, they noticed it was in fact, someone they knew! "Kyouya-senpai!" Haruhi called out to him as she stood in front of him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What a coincidence to meet here, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru." Kyouya said as he pushed his glasses up. "I was here taking notes for future plans for the Host Club." he replied.

"Wow, aren't you hard at work?" Haruhi commented.

"Of course I am." Kyouya told her. "What are you three doing here?"

"We're on a date!" Hikaru frowned as he pulled Haruhi into his chest.

Haruhi looked at Hikaru and back at Kyouya as she invited him to join them. "Oh, no." Kyouya said as he smirked at Hikaru. "I wouldn't want to impose on your _date_." he said as he stretched out the word "date". "It's okay." Haruhi told him. "Just come with us."

Kyouya looked at Hikaru who then gritted his teeth as he looked away in anger. Kaoru looked at Hikaru in concern as he touched his arm in a comforting way. "Well, if you insist." Kyouya smiled as he joined them on the date.

As the date progressed on, many times as Hikaru and Kaoru were chatting away happily with Haruhi, Kyouya would somehow distract her with another conversation. Hikaru was in a very bad mood as he grumbled. Kaoru tried his best to keep Hikaru smiling, but soon he began to get a little ticked off as well. "Haruhi!" Hikaru called as he brought a laughing Haruhi out of her conversation with Kyouya. "Let's go on that ride next!" He pointed to a rollercoaster that ran on water.

Haruhi smiled. "Sure! But we're going to get wet."

"It's okay! With this hot sun blazing down on us, we'll be dry in no time at all!" the twins grinned, glad they had Haruhi's attention once again. They then grabbed her hand as they pulled her to buy the tickets with them and went to get on line. Kyouya chuckled at the way the twins acted as he followed behind.

When they got on the ride, Hikaru and Kaoru threw a fit to get Haruhi to sit between them. So, Kyouya was stuck sitting next to the door of the little cart they sat on. When the ride began, it moved at a steady pace until it began to quicken. Haruhi and the twins were laughing as Kyouya watched Haruhi with a smile. During the ride, Hikaru and Kaoru decided to get more than just a little wet as they stuck their hand in the water and splashed both Haruhi and Kyouya with water. "HEY!" Haruhi screamed as she got some water as well and threw it back. "Sit still in your seat, guys!" she exclaimed with a smile.

After a while, they all calmed down and enjoyed the ride. "This is so much better than the first ride we went on." Haruhi commented in the middle of the course. "OH! There's a camera! Smile, guys!" she exclaimed as they all turned to look at the camera and smile. Hikaru and Kaoru turned their heads just in time for the camera but their mouths were still open with laughter. Kyouya had a nice smile in place as did Haruhi. After they got off the ride, they each bought a copy of the photo and tucked it away in Haruhi's black messenger bag.

Soon, it was getting late as they quickly stopped by another food stand to have pizza, noodles, french-fries and soda for lunch. "Did you have fun today, Haruhi?" The twins asked in anticipation.

Haruhi smiled wide for them as she answered in all honesty, "Of course! Although you two did go a little crazy, I had a lot of fun. What about you three?" She looked at Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyouya.

"It was fine." Kyouya told her with a smile of his own.

"Fine?" Hikaru repeated. "I had more than a lot of fun! Right, Kaoru?"

Kaoru nodded as he added, "I didn't think commoner enjoyment could be so fun!"

Haruhi stared at him with dull eyes as she said, "Is that so? Well let's go home."

Hikaru nodded as he called for a limo. Kyouya did the same and within minutes, their ride home came. The twins and Haruhi bade farewell to Kyouya and off they went.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **Once again, I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner. I hope you will all forgive me! And I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so much! I'll try to update sooner next time although it might be hard to believe, but I will definitely try! Please review! Thanks!


	9. Please Leave

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I finally managed to kill my procrastination and I'm finally updating. xD Sorry! But I did update faster than the previous chapter, right? And I'm glad I still got a few reviews with people adding my story to their favorites. Thank you all so much! Please read and review the chapter! I hope you enjoy it. :D

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club.

**Chapter Nine: Please Leave**

The wealthy female students dressed in their white uniform giggled excitedly as they exchanged hushed whispers around the music room. They stopped eating their cakes, stopped drinking their tea and directed their attention to the "frightening" man with sharp red hair who was currently making his way to a certain female student dressed in a male's uniform. The petite female looked up at him and smiled, "Ah, Casanova-kun, good afternoon. Are you here to see me again?"

Kasanoda blushed a dark shade of red as he imagined Haruhi's face much more gentler, and loving. He quickly nodded his head nervously as he took a seat beside her. He sat up straight and stiff as his heart-beat increased rapidly. Haruhi immediately began to pour him tea and he watched her as she handed him the tea cup. As he reached out for it, he accidentally touched her hands and immediately apologized frantically. "S-s-sorry!!!" he stuttered as he removed his hand away from her hand. Haruhi laughed and said, "Don't worry about it."

As the two began to chat, the little devils of the host club began grumbling to themselves as they watched from behind a couch. "Look at that, Kaoru." Hikaru huffed with a tint of anger and jealousy. "He's here again." Kaoru nodded in agreement and sighed, "Our poor Haruhi always has her time robbed by him."

Hunny and Mori also watched in jealousy from their seats. The urge to go up to Kasanoda was strong, but as much as they wanted to tell him to leave, they could not. Reason being there were quite a few girls chatting happily with them. The other thing that stopped them was Kyouya who would have their heads if they dared mess with a very important customer.

At the same time, in a corner of the music room, Tamaki had already decayed. It seemed everytime Kasanoda showed up, Tamaki would end up in the corner, all dried up and ready to join the soil. "Hey, milord, don't you think we should do something about this?" the Hitachiins complained as they frowned at Tamaki. As always, there was no answer and eventually the twins just began grumbling to themselves again. "Look at the way he's sitting so close to her." Hikaru muttered unhappily. "Yeah, and look at the way he keeps staring at her face like some creepy stalker." Kaoru added, displeased with the scene before him. "Kyouya-senpai...." the twins nagged him. "Can't you do something about this? He's annoying us."

Kyouya smiled his business-like smile as he pushed up his glasses. He stared at his book and replied, "If you guys can get more customers today, work harder, and increase the budget, I might be able to do something about that."

The twins grinned as they hopped over to their table and immediately began serving tea to their customers. "Well hello, ladies." they smirked. "How was your weekend?" Hikaru grabbed one girl's chin and made her face him as he smiled one of his sly smiles. Instantly, the girl's eyes changed to heart shapes. "P-pleasant...." She managed to breath out as she couldn't contain her exictement any longer. The girls all began squealing in delight as Hikaru replied, "Oh? How about we make your afternoon even more exciting?" Hikaru grinned as Kaoru decided to take hold of her chin to make her face him instead. "How would you like to have us _both_ tonight?" He asked with a seductive smile plastered across his face. And with that, it was the end of the girl. She was out as a log as she fainted into one of her friends' arms. The whole table couldn't help but squeal their excitement and happiness. This was the first time the twins involved one of the girls in their engagement.

The boys smirked as the flashed a grin towards Kyouya's direction. _'How was that?!'_ they challenged him.

Kyouya smirked and pushed his glasses up again as he shook his head, mentally indicating it wasn't enough. He gestured to Hunny's table and Hikaru and Kaoru's jaws nearly dropped. What they saw was unbelievable. Hunny and Mori had over ten girls at their table. What was more creepy was they still had many designations left. "Talk about determined!" they commented in pure shock. The two of them then peered back at Haruhi's table and gritted their teeth.

Haruhi was laughing freely as she continued to chat with Kasanoda. _'Do they have to sit so close to each other just to talk?' _The twins thought, annoyance written all over their faces. Kyouya also decided to take a look and frowned as well. Even if it was helping the budget for the Host Club, it still irritated him. He angrily continued his calculations in his notebook with a dark expression.

With renewed determination, the Hitachiin brothers began working harder than ever. Tamaki also began his daily compliments to the never-ending girls on his list. All the while, Haruhi continued enjoying her conversation with Kasanoda. The host club could hear her giggling every few minutes and it was killing them. "Oh, what kind of cake would you like?" Haruhi asked him as she gave him another smile. Kasanoda, who had been blushing the whole entire time replied with, "Ch-chocolate is fine...."

"Okay, wait here." Haruhi told him as she excused herself from the table and rushed to get a chocolate cake and a strawberry cake from the cupboard. As she decided on how many to take, the twins and Tamaki appeared behind her. "HARUHI!!!" They cried as they bursted into the room, hugging her. "Uh, guys?!" she asked surprised. "What's wrong with you guys?!"

Tamaki sobbed as he hugged her tightly, "Are you bothered with Bossa Nova-cchi?!"

The twins nodded rapidly as they began their complaints, "He sits SO close to you! And it's only to TALK."

Haruhi chuckled as she looked at them with one eyebrow lifted, "No he's not." She said with a small smile. "Besides, with you guys constantly glaring at him, maybe he's just kind of frightened?"

"FRIGHTENED?!" Tamaki roared with his mouth wide open, and his hair flaring. He grasped onto Haruhi's arms and cried, "WHAT DECEIT IS BOSSA NOVA-CCHI TRYING TO PULL ON MY HARUHI?!"

Haruhi and the twins frowned as Haruhi narrowed her eyes and muttered, "Since when was I yours?"

The brothers nodded as they grabbed Tamaki away from Haruhi and glared at him. "Don't try to take advantage of this, idiot lord!"

Tamaki held up his hands in front of himself as he tried to calm them down, sweating all the while. "It's not like that; it was a simple slip of the tongue."

"Oh really?" Haruhi sighed as she excused herself. "I have to hurry up and get the snacks for Casanova-kun, so move out of my way please?"

The boys clung onto her and sobbed as they tried to hang onto her. "You guys!" Haruhi gasped. "Let go of me! This is considered club duty! Are you guys going to move it or what?!"

Finally, after much difficulty, Haruhi was able to get back to her table with Kasanoda. She sat down and huffed as she set the snacks down on the table. "Sorry for the wait", she said as she looked at Kasanoda with an apologetic smile.

Kasanoda moved back as he blushed and gave her a smile of his own although awkward as it was. "D-don't worry about it." He stuttered as diverted his eyes to the cake. "I didn't have to wait that long."

The two soon began eating as Tamaki and the twins returned to their tables. As they passed by Kyouya, he asked them while pushing his glasses up, "Had a nice visit?"

The three boys turned to look at the shadow king, uneasy. Their eyes shifted to look at Haruhi, who was smiling happily once again, and began to grumble. "Uh. No, not really. It was fine." They mumbled, walking back to their seats.

Kyouya smirked as he continued to write things down in the little notebook of his. But as much as he tried to concentrate on his calculations, he could not ignore the fact that his love was happily chatting away with outsider that hasn't even known her for as long as he had. He gave a short glare at the couple and continued to work with a menacing frown gracing his features.

It wasn't until five minutes later that Kyouya began to notice the distance between the two. Was it just him, or did Kasanoda get a little closer to Haruhi again? Just a while ago, they still had a foot of a distance between each other. So how was it that there was barely even half a foot of a distance between them at the moment? Kyouya frowned as he began to stare at them and watch them closely. He took note that the other members of the Host Club had noticed this as well, and he could tell from the looks they were giving that none of them were comfortable with what was going on right before their eyes.

Tamaki turned to look at the "mother" of the Host Club and watched what he would do. '_If that idiot's not going over there to break them up soon, I'm going to go over there personally and break them up!_' His thoughts did not last long as he was brought back to reality by his customers.

"Ara, Tamaki-senpai, is your attention elsewhere at the moment?" A beautiful young lady with emerald green eyes and curly brown hair asked. "We can always come again tomorrow if you are not feeling well."

"Oh no, my dear princess, of course I'm feeling well." Tamaki smiled gently. "With you by my side, how could I be feeling anything but well?"

The girl blushed as she looked away for a brief moment. "Oh, my, I-I am flattered."

Tamaki continued to smile as he brought his hand to her chin and cupped it, forcing her to look at him. "Of course, it is the greatest honor to have you here today or any day for that matter."

The young lady smiled as she looked lovingly into his eyes, "Then… I'll be glad to come tomorrow if I may."

"Any day, for you, my beautiful princess." Tamaki commented as he took hold of one of her hands and kissed the back of it gently.

Soon, it was time for the girl to leave, and Tamaki began to focus on what was happening with Haruhi and Kasanoda again. He sighed as he realized Kyouya still hadn't done a thing. The fact was, Kasanoda was only mere inches away from her and Haruhi still hadn't seemed to notice. Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Hunny, and Tamaki all watched as Kasanoda tried to move just a little closer again. Something cracked in Kyouya as he realized Kasanoda was trying to kiss the very girl, the entire Host Club adored. He quickly got up from his seat and walked dangerously towards the "couple". He tapped Kasanoda on the shoulder and instantly, the red-head jumped. "Y-yes!" He stuttered.

"Excuse me for interrupting," Kyouya began as he glanced at Haruhi, who was looking back in curiosity with her big, round eyes. He pushed up his glasses and said, "It is time for the next shift, and I believe Haruhi is tired. So if you may, please leave."

"I-is it over a-already?" Kasanoda asked, with a slightly gloomy face.

Haruhi noticed this and began, "I'm not that tired yet—" She stopped speaking when she noticed the dark look Kyouya was giving her. "You are tired." He stated, as if giving an order.

"R-right…" She squeaked, a little shaken. "Sorry, Casanova-kun. Have a nice day." She got up and bowed as Kasanoda left.

When the disturbance had finally gone, Haruhi eyed Kyouya and raised a brow, "What was that about?" She asked him. "I'm not really tired yet…"

"It would do you some good to notice the tension that has been happening since he asked for you." Kyouya said as he walked away, with a light blush gracing his cheeks.

Haruhi smiled and looked at the other members, "Is it time to clean up?" she asked.

Everyone smiled back as they nodded happily. "Next time, let's hold a day, where we skip club activities and have fun together!!" Hunny chirped as he hugged his favorite pink stuffed-bunny.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N:** Please review! I did this chapter on two different days, so I think it may sound a bit off! Sorry!


	10. The Host Club's Picnic

**A/N:** Hi, guys! I know, I know. I'm very late in updating again… But I've made so many mistakes in this story and I just want to end it. xD But the problem is, I don't really know how. Many authors are really sad when they end they're stories, but I think this is one story I'm going to be happy to end. So, if anyone's still reading this, I hope you enjoy! XD Read and review please!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club

**Chapter 10: The Host Club's Picnic**

Just as Hunny suggested, the Host Club decided to host an event for just the seven of them. The question was, what were they going to do? Well, the twins sure had a brilliant idea as they walked over to Haruhi with a grin spread across their faces. Haruhi looked at them with wide eyes, knowing they were up to no good. "Haruhi…" The Hitachiin brothers called as they slung their arms around her shoulders.

"W-what?" Haruhi asked as she became stiff.

"Let's have a picnic!" The twins exclaimed excitedly. "We've never gone on a picnic before."

Tamaki beamed at the suggestion as he cried enthusiastically, "YES! LET'S HAVE A PICNIC! For once, you two troublesome brothers came up with a good suggestion!"

"Oh! We've never gone on a picnic either, right, Takashi?" Hunny smiled as he looked at Mori. Mori returned the smile and agreed.

Haruhi stared at all of them and sighed. She then turned her attention to Kyouya and asked, "Kyouya-senpai, have you ever gone on a picnic before?"

Kyouya looked at her and pushed up his glasses as he shook his head. "I have heard that many commoners do it with their family." He said. "I believe they lay out a mat and put the foods on it."

Haruhi smiled as she nodded. "Yeah, that's what it is."

"So, Haruhi! Let's have a picnic!" The twins cheered as everyone in the room looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Hm. Sure, but who's going to make the foods?" She asked. But when she saw the looks on the faces of everybody in the room staring straight back at her, she realized it was a stupid question. She sighed as she turned her backs on them. "Fine, I guess I will then!"

"Haruhi." Kyouya stopped her as he pushed his glasses up again. She turned to face him as he continued with what he was saying. "You can cook the foods and the rest of us will bring other things such as drinks and small snacks. Is that better for you?" He asked her with a gentle smile.

Haruhi returned his smile. "Yeah, that would be greatly appreciated."

As Tamaki and the twin brothers watched this exchange of smiles and appreciation, they burst into tears of jealousy and regret as they hammered their fists against a nearby wall. '_I should've suggested that!_' they cried in their minds.

"Oh yeah!" Haruhi slapped her fist gently on her palm as a question popped into her head. "So when exactly will the picnic be held?" She asked. "And where will we hold the picnic?"

"Oh. We didn't really think about that…" The twins mumbled as they shuffled around quietly. "How about you decide, Haruhi?"

"H-huh? I don't know where or when!" Haruhi exclaimed, surprised. "Why can't you guys decide this? You're the one who wants a picnic anyway." She pointed out as she frowned at them.

Suddenly, Hunny brightened up as he chirped, "How about next the day after tomorrow? And we can go to the field in one of my gardens?"

"Are you sure, Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi asked. "Isn't your garden really clean and beautiful? What if we spill something or leave some garbage around… We might ruin your garden!"

"It's okay if we clean up!" Hunny smiled. "And we have some servants that can help us clean so we won't leave anything!"

Haruhi smiled again. "Well, sure if you're sure!"

Again, the twins and Tamaki began beating themselves up mentally as they watched the happy scene unfold between Haruhi and Hunny. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Haruhi began to talk to the three of them. "Hello? Are you guys listening?" She asked, with one brow raised as she watched the interesting expressions the three held before her.

The three gave her a few quick nods and three thumbs up as they chirped, "Yeah! Can't wait to eat your food!"

When Haruhi arrived home, she quickly made a list of the different foods she would be making. As she checked her list over, she added a star to the bullet for 'cakes'. "Yup. I definitely need a lot of those!" She laughed as she remembered seeing Hunny eat a bunch of extremely large cakes in just a few minutes. As she continued to think about the Host Club, Haruhi decided to go shopping for the groceries. As she was walking there, she began to think about which of the boys had made more of an impression on her so far. "Well it's not like they're the only guys I'm allowed to marry…" She said aloud. "What if I don't want to marry any of them?"

But as she continued to think, she found herself smiling at the few, but sweet moments with Kyouya. "I don't know…" She said out loud again. "I guess he's my best bet so far!"

When Haruhi finally realized it was beginning to get late, she ran to the supermarket, quickly bought the groceries and ran back home, hoping to be able to get her homework out of the way and then back to some studying. She figured she would be able to make everything tomorrow and the morning of the day of the picnic.

The day of the picnic, Haruhi had barely finished making the foods and ran to school, hoping she would not be late for her class. She managed to make it on time, but throughout the whole day, she had to carry her things with her around because she didn't have a locker or a place to that would fit everything. Once classes were out for the day, Haruhi found herself being dragged out of the building by the twins and almost shoved into the limo that would be driving them to Hunny's mansion.

When they finally arrived at the garden, Haruhi got to work as she set everything down on the grass. She unrolled her blanket, but Tamaki stopped her as he pulled out a blanket of his own. "Let's use this one! It's cuter!" His blanket had a big brown bear smack in the middle with freakish red roses surrounding the bear. With a mere glance at it, Haruhi objected. "That is the creepiest blanket I've ever seen." She commented.

Shocked, Tamaki dropped to the floor with his eyes tearing. He stayed there, frozen. "No…. way!" he cried as everyone watched his drama play out.

After a while, he regained his composure and the picnic went on, using Haruhi's blanket. When Haruhi uncovered the foods, everyone stared in amazement. "HARUHI'S HOMECOOKED FOOD!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed as if they were kids.

Haruhi sweat dropped as she stared at the boys, wondering if they were in the right mental state. "Guys? It's just food so hurry up and eat it…" she mumbled.

When Hikaru decided to try his first bite, he chewed thoroughly and swallowed. "Hm. Nothing special." he commented. "Our cook cooks better."

Kaoru nodded in agreement as everyone else ate with blank faces.

Haruhi flushed in frustration and embarrassment as she held out her fist and cried, "Well I'm not a chef!" She got up from her seated place and shouted, "If you don't like it, don't eat it!"

It was obvious at this point that Haruhi had been greatly offended. Hikaru and Kaoru held onto each other, afraid of her. "Uh oh! Now we've done it!" They shuddered as they looked at Haruhi, apologetically.

Haruhi had small drops of tears at the corner of her eyes as she tried to hold them back. '_Oh know… I think I'm PMS-ing!_' she thought, more frustrated that she had allowed her friends to see her lose control of herself. She kept her head down and tried to cover her eyes with her bangs.

Kyouya looked up at her and said, "I think it tastes great." He then stuffed another piece of sushi into his mouth and chewed.

Haruhi's tears stopped abruptly as she quickly wiped them away and smiled softly. When she regained her composure, she sat back down and apologized, "Sorry, I shouldn't have let that get to me."

Mori smiled at her and proceeded to pat her on the head, comforting her. "It's okay, Haru-chan!" Hunny chirped as he hugged her. "It was Hikaru and Kaoru's fault anyway!"

Tamaki immediately agreed as he nodded his head quite a few times. "Yeah, yeah! All the stupid twins' fault!"

"HEY!" Hikaru exclaimed, angrily. "It's not like you didn't think the same thing…"

At this, Tamaki coughed and said, "I would never think something so cruel about such a lovely woman's cooking!"

Haruhi glared at him and muttered, "So what was that cough then, huh?"

Tamaki put his hands up and shook his head, "Oh nothing, nothing! Let's quickly eat and do some activities, yeah?"

The twins nodded their head vigorously, afraid Haruhi might get angry again.

When everyone was done eating, they cleaned up and began to play catch with a Frisbee. Haruhi seemed to be having fun as she threw it to Kyouya, who then threw it to Tamaki. "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Tamaki shouted as he ran backwards while watching the Frisbee, getting ready to catch it.

"SENPAI!" Haruhi cried as she pointed behind him. "You're going to bump into Hikaru!"

Tamaki peered over his shoulders and surely, he was about to come into contact with Hikaru. And just as the two toppled over, Haruhi shut her eyes tightly as if she was the one who had been crashed into. Kyouya chuckled as he watched her reaction. "I believe they are unhurt." he assured her.

"Yeah, I know." Haruhi nodded. "As if those idiots could get hurt." she joked as she laughed quietly.

After a while, they began to play with water guns and Haruhi frowned. "I didn't bring extra clothes… So don't get me wet, okay?"

"WHAT? Then you're not going to play with us?" Hikaru and Kaoru frowned as they shot water at her forehead, resulting in an angry Haruhi.

Trembling in anger, Haruhi glared at the boys. "Didn't I just say not to wet me…?" She growled.

"S-sorry, Haruhi…" the twins sobbed as they fled to play with Tamaki.

Haruhi sighed and looked over to Kyouya. "Aren't you going to play with them?" she asked.

Kyouya shook his head and replied, "No, I prefer not to get all excited like kids…" He then looked over at her and saw that her forehead was a little pink. He rubbed the pink spot and sighed. "Those idiots shouldn't have used those upgraded water-guns to shoot you."

Haruhi brought her hand up to her forehead and rubbed the spot as she said, "It's fine."

Then, she felt her hands being removed from her forehead. She looked up at Kyouya and saw as he leaned in. "Senpai?"

Kyouya leaned in and softly kissed the pink spot on her forehead. Then he backed up a little and looked at her with a smile. "Feel better?" he asked with a slight smirk.

Haruhi's temperature rose as she blushed and nodded. "Yeah…" she said as she touched the spot where she was kissed.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **I hope you all liked this chapter and was satisfied! Please review! Thank you! :D


End file.
